Bitil
Bitil was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He, along with Krika and Gorast, was one of the Makuta that invaded the Swamp of Secrets. Biography Bitil was created from the Makuta Pool by Mata Nui. Bitil specialized in the making of insect Rahi, such as the Niazesk. He and Gorast were the first to side with Teridax when he took over the Brotherhood of Makuta, and revealed his Plan to Miserix. When the Makuta species evolved into antidermis, Bitil was the first to notice. After the Metru Nui Civil War, Bitil was assigned to some of the Southern Islands by Miserix. Karda Nui Bitil was one of the Makuta assigned to invade the Swamp of Secrets. He was assigned to the swamp with Krika and Gorast, where he shape-shifted into his current form to blend in with the local Rahi, but was mutated by the Swamp waters, so he could no longer shape-shift and was locked in his current form, and lost a lot of his other abilities. He found Onua in battle with a Nui Kopen and attacked from behind, and shot him with his Nynrah Ghostblaster. He forced Onua to come with him to Krika's camp, but Onua caused an explosion of mud and escaped. Later, the Makuta laid a trap for the Toa, in which the Toa told them that they already had the Ignika. Bitil used telepathy to contact his fellow Makuta, who disproved this statement, but told him that it had turned into a Toa. Bitil and Gorast later followed Onua and Gali to the Codrex where they united with Krika and the Phantoka Makuta for the final battle against the Toa Nuva. The Final Battle When Lewa emerged from the Codrex in the Axalara T9, Bitil attacked him, but Lewa was saved by Pohatu in the Rockoh T3. Bitil and Chirox were sent after Takanuva. Bitil created a number of duplicate Bitils; Takanuva almost killed some of the Makuta; Bitil snuck up on him, but Takanuva was saved by Kopaka in the Jetrax T6. While Kopaka calmed Takanuva, Bitil attacked them, and used the attack so that he and Chirox could get away. After Teridax succeeded in taking over Mata Nui's body, Bitil was told to save the blinded Makuta from the Energy Storm. BItil refused, and left by himself. He tried to teleport out of Karda Nui, but his teleporting molecules were destroyed by the Energy Storms. He died in the Energy Storms along with all of the other survivng Makuta, as Teridax intended (this served the purpose of wiping out any potential rivals). Alternate Universes In an alternate universe, Bitil escape the Energy Storms alive, and became Teridax's best lietunaut. However, he also helped the other Makuta that were with him escape, and they all escaped the Energy Storms alive. He then was sent by Teridax to find other worlds that Teridax could conquer. He discovered Bara Magna, and immediatly reported his findings to Teridax. Deserts of Death In the Deserts of Death Universe, Bitil sided with Miserix and was hunted down by Icarax as a result. His armor was cracked by Icarax's attacksm which caused Bitil to have to use his eye beams to seal it shut. Unfortunately, his essance seeped out too soon and his eye beams destroyed his own essance. Category:Makuta